R. Keith Harris
Manchmal auch benannt als Keith Harris Körpergröße 1,75 m Filmographie *Healthy Heroes: Brain Fries (Short) (completed) ... Tag, King Klown, Lab Monkey (voice) (2018) *Shifting Gears ... Tom Williamson (2018) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Dr. Carson / Dr. Karson / Dr. Harlan Carson (2016-2017) *Lore (TV Series documentary) ... Dr. James Watts (2017) *County Line ... Deputy Sloan (2017) *Nobodies (Short) ... William (2017) *Shots Fired (TV Series) ... Penn Moder (2017) *Sons of Our Fathers ... William Lamb (2017) *Sleepy Hollow (TV Series) ... Landlord (2017) *Seven Days 'Till Midnight ... Harmon (2017) *Rectify (TV Series) ... Rick (2016) *Outcast (TV Series) ... Lowell Grippo (2016) *Elbow Grease ... Billy Barnes (2016) *The Inspectors (TV Series) ... Dr. Canworth (2016) *Karma's Shadow (Short) ... John JW Walker (2016) *Adrenaline ... Marcus (2015) *Halt and Catch Fire (TV Series) ... Dr. Semel (2015) *All They Knew (Short) ... Michael (2015) *Picknick mit Bären ... Sam Bryson (2015) *Hotel P (TV Series) ... Thomas (2014) *Red Dirt Rising ... Mr. Nance (2014) *Under the Dome (TV Series) ... Peter Shumway (2013-2014) *Evils - Haus der toten Kinder ... Mr. Korinthos (2014) *Devious Maids (TV Series) ... Director (2014) *Nashville (TV Series) ... Live-Stream Director (2014) *Hero ... Winston Heller (2014) *Der Junge, der nicht lügen konnte ... Brother Fitzgerald (2013) *Hatchet County ... Capt. Robert Schaner (2012) *Revenge (TV Series) ... Doug Reid (2011) *The Trial - Das Urteil ... Lt. Monroe (2010) *The 5th Quarter ... Dr. Phillips (2010) *In/Significant Others ... Detective Thicke (2009) *Crossroads Charlotte (TV Movie) ... Homeless Vet (2009) *Wesley ... Charles Wesley (2009) *Train Wreck ... Owen (2008) *A Brush with Murder (Short) ... Det. Harry Morgan (2008) *Lost Stallions: The Journey Home ... Mack (2008) *April, April - Tote scherzen nicht (Video) ... Seton Motley (2008) *Dog Days of Summer ... Pastor Salem / Marty (2007) *Fall Down Dead ... Detective Lawrence Kellog (2007) *Army Wives (TV Series) ... Chaplain (2007) *The List ... Bart Maxwell (2007) *Kilroy Was Here (Short) ... Pilot (2006) *Pirate Kids II: The Search for the Silver Skull (Video) ... John Armstrong, Jr & Sr. (as Keith Harris) (2006) *Walker Payne ... State Trooper (as Keith Harris) (2006) *Gigi: God's Little Princess (Video) ... Gigi's Dad (2006) *Surface - Unheimliche Tiefe (TV Series) ... Dr. Meyers (2005) *Booth (Short) ... John Wilkes Booth (2005) *The Broken Sword (Short) ... Bill Pierce (2005) *Harvest (Short) ... Tony Bloodsworth (2005) *Junikäfer ... Bud, young pastor (2005) *Chicks 101 ... Louie King (2004) *Pirate Kids: Blackbeard's Lost Treasure (Video) ... John Armstrong, Jr. & Sr. (as Keith Harris) *Shank's Mare ... Cadger (2004) *One Tree Hill (TV Series) ... Surgeon / Doctor (2004) *I Gotta Cat (Short) ... Little Brother (2004) *Big Fish - Der Zauber, der ein Leben zur Legende macht ... Ed's Father (2003) *Roadside Convenience (Short) ... James (2003) *E.V.E (Short) ... Isaac (2003) *Dawsons Creek (TV Series) ... Rehab Counselor (2003) *Morning ... Deputy (2001) *Age to Age ... Rob DeVille (as Keith Harris) (1999) *Beverly Hills, 90210 (TV Series) ... Pete Hawkins (1999) *Legend of Two-Path ... English Officer (1999) *From the Earth to the Moon (TV Mini-Series) ... Charlie (1998) *Vom Sieger zum Champion (TV Movie) ... Jerry (as Keith Harris) (1997) *Träume bis ans Ende der Welt ... Flirting Man (as Keith Harris) (1997) *Cyborg - Die Kidnapper ... Police Officer (as Keith Harris) (1997) *Mord aus Eifersucht - Wenn Schüler töten (TV Movie) ... Ben (as Keith Harris) (1997) *Lovejoy (TV Series) ... Computer Student (1993) *Matlock (TV Series) ... Kevin Richman (1993) Writer *Shifting Gears (written by) (2018) *Harvest (Short) (screenplay) / (story) (2005) *I Gotta Cat (Short) (2004) *Orville and Cuddles (TV Series) (creator) (1991) Producer *Catch 22 (TV Series) (executive producer - 2018-) (pre-production) (2018) *Shifting Gears (producer) (2018) *Harvest (Short) (executive producer) (2005) *Chicks 101 (producer) (2004) *I Gotta Cat (Short) (producer) (2004) Director *Hunger (Short) (2016) *Harvest (Short) (2005) *I Gotta Cat (Short) (2004) Thanks *Abeyance (Short) (special thanks) (2017) Himself *Talking Dead (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest / Himself (2016-2018) *Beyond the Blue (Documentary) ... Himself (2014) *The Making of 'Dog Days of Summer' (Video) ... Himself (2009) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2018 - Dead or Alive Or (2018) ... Dr. Harlan Carson 2017 - How It's Gotta Be (2017) ... Dr. Karson - Time for After (2017) ... Dr. Karson - The Other Side (2017) ... Dr. Carson 2016 - Go Getters (2016) ... Dr. Carson - Knots Untie (2016) ... Dr. Carson